A Whole New Year
by GodokaAkemi
Summary: Yet another year has passed for Sonic and his friends. Another year of beating Eggman. Sonic is prepared for a whole new year, just like everybody else. (as you can see, I suck at summaries. Rated K for mild language)


Tails was hesitantly trying to escape the tunnel. There were Eggman's robots everywhere. _Come on... where are you, Sonic? _he thought. His stomach was in knots. It was definitely his anxiety. His heart begins to beat slowly and erratically at first, his eyes begin to burn in their sockets and a lump rises in his throat. He wanted to be somewhere lit and safe, his whole face and body begins to twitch and jolt and he just wanted to get out of where he was- away from all these robots. The intense fear flies through him and he feels his heart beating fast but at a steadier pace. He panted heavily as he ran as fast as he could. Robots were chasing him rapidly. _I don't think I can run any further... Ugh... _Tails stopped to catch his breath, as the robots got closer and closer. Tails turned around and they were right on his tail. (heyhey geddit) Tails couldn't make any more moves. The robots reached out for him. _BLAM! _

Huh?

"Yo robots! Did you seriously think you could get my little buddy?"  
_Sonic!_

The remaining robots looked up at the blue blur. He smirked, as the robots began to chase him. He was in one spot, and flashed to another. It's like he was using teleportation; but it was really his light speed. The robots attempted; but failed to attack the blue blur. The robots were now a pile of mangled bolts and sparking wires.

"Woah, woah, sorry bout that, buddy. A little too close for comfort, huh?"

"Sonic..."

Sonic jumped down from the cracked wall. It was poorly painted; obviously painted by Eggman.

"Ha! Who knew Eggman was into painting?" Sonic joked, pointing at the lazy painting on the walls. Sonic noticed some drawings of him on the walls captioned 'Die!'

"Oh wow! Is that really what I look like?" Sonic snorted. Tails chuckled.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue, Sonic. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you," Tails laughed.

"Anything for you, my friend," Sonic said with a toothy grin, giving him a thumbs up.

"But Sonic... be honest with me. Do I come to you as a weak person? I mean, you're always having to rescue me all the time, and I feel bad for you doing that. I feel feeble a lot, and I also feel like I'm no use to anyone..." Sonic cut him off.

"Tails! That isn't true! You're one of the bravest little guys I've ever met! You're not weak at all! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be rescuing the world like I have been! You've encouraged me endless times. Never put yourself down like that!"

"Are you..."

"Besides," Sonic said, cutting Tails off again, "it's New Years Eve. We should all be happy on New Years Eve."

A grin spread across Tail's face. He had so many supportive friends. He was grateful for that.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic began, "remember that time when we were younger? And we spent our first New Years Eve together?" Tails nodded.

It was ages ago, and it was rather vague for Tails to remember properly. But what he remembered most was when they first watched the fireworks, babbling on to each other. The explosions multiplied. A loud eruption of a second caught them off guard. They had no idea or clue of what was happening. The just sat there in astonishment. After the spectacular show, they couldn't stop telling each other about it.

"_Did you see how it exploded? It was like... KABLAM! KABOOM!' Sonic emphasized. _

"_I know! It was like a massive explosion in the sky!" Tails noted. _

"_At first I thought the world was gonna end! That scared me!" _

Tails chuckled to himself. Those times were times he would never forget.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," Sonic suggested.

"Good idea," Tails smiled, chasing after Sonic's speedy running.

"Let's go back home to everyone so that we can see the fireworks tonight!" Sonic advised.

Tails nodded with an enthusiastic 'Mmhmm!'

...

They got back home. It didn't take too long to get back. Besides, Sonic is the fastest thing alive.

{"Hey! Wait a second! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Shadow grunted.

"You know Shad, I really hate being downgraded," Sonic sighed.}

Everybody greeted them with smiles and hugs.

{"Smiles? HUGS? Are you damn kidding me?" Shadow mumbled.

"Watch your language, Mister," Sonic chortled.}

"Sonikku! There you are~!" Amy's amorous voice called.

"Uh oh," Sonic muttered, "here she comes."

Amy gave Sonic a massive kiss on the cheek.

"Sonikku! We're going to have soo much fun tonight!" Amy squealed, squeezing poor Sonic, giving him breathing trouble.

"And what do you mean by 'fun?'" Sonic croaked.

"You know! Making love!" Amy giggled.

The was a heavy silence. Tails stood there in front of them, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Um, Amy, two things. One. I'm definitely not going to do that. And two. It wouldn't work anyway, because I don't have a you-know-what."

"Yes you do, Sonikku! You're just hiding it! Please, Sonikku?" Amy insisted.

"Amy..." Sonic groaned.

"You will? Omigosh! Yay! Meet me in Room 234 tonight! Hehehe!" Amy sniggered, strangling him. She dashed off, screaming, "Sonic's going to do it with me! Sonic's going to do it with me! YAY!"

*le Sonikku facepalm*

"What the heck just happened here?" Tails asked anxiously.

"Amy's crazy moments," Sonic grunted, "I'll just have to avoid her for the rest of the night..."

They both stood in the night, cold but not afraid, because as they gazed up into the sky admiring every detail that the moon and the stars have to offer, they realized the moon is a school of silverfish swimming across the sky, and its light shelters them from the night like a mother shelters their child from danger. The stars were aligned perfectly with the moon; they dance around in the sky adding more life into the night. They wished they could admire the setting forever, but they can't, and they wouldn't need to, because the beauty and life would return again tomorrow. But this night was special.

"Can you believe another year has passed? It's kind of sudden, isn't it?" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah," Knuckles butted in, "it's also been another year of beating Eggman's butt." He threw his arms around Sonic and Tails, as they both chuckled.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sonic," Cream smiled, as she stood in front of him.

"Hey there, Cream. How are you doing?" Sonic asked her kindly.

"I'm a bit scared. This is my first time of watching fireworks, and I'm really scared. I heard that they are loud and menacing..."

"I would say they're loud, but I wouldn't say that they were menacing," Sonic assured her.

"Oh? They aren't menacing?" Cream asked, as she gave Sonic a confused look.

"No, not really," Sonic explained.

"So, only a few more minutes left until the end of the year," Tails notified. Sonic shot up and grabbed a microphone.

"Where the hell did he get that microphone?" Knuckles enquired.

"Well, that's Sonic for you," Tails laughed.

"Hey, everyone," Sonic's voice boomed in the microphone, "there's only a few minutes left until the end of this spectacular year. I'd just like to take this moment to say... you've all been amazing friends this year. We've all had our ups and downs but that's what teaches us lessons. Thank you for being such incredible friends. Yes, even you, Shadow..."

Everybody laughed, obviously except for Shadow.

"But before the new year strikes, I have to say. Eggman has no chance against us. We're strong, faithful fighters. This world wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. For the next year, we'll put the same efforts in. And we'll refuse to leave where we stand until Eggman is defeated. That is the goal we'll stick to! FOR OUR PLANET!"

"FOR OUR PLANET!" the crowd screamed.

Energy in the air was inviting, however the temperature was repelling everyone. Sharp coldness stiffened their hands and brought a rosy blush to their cheeks.

"Oh Shadow, you're blushing. What am I going to do with you?" Rouge teased. Shadow ignored this comment. The irresistible anticipation kept everyone planted where they stood. Before a hue of violet or a pigment of green could be seen, the crowd huddled together, shivering and excited. There was a bustle and commotion around everyone. They were all getting settled close together to conserve their heat and begin to agitate their excitement. Sonic took a deep, icy breath as his lungs swelled with air. Overhead, the sparse clouds cleared like opening curtains to reveal the young night. Tails leaned over towards the warm fragrance. The air as a stingray nipping at his heels and pinching his nose. Above the vague horizon of pines, the sky suddenly exploded into a splash of colours and patterns. Fiery red and golden yellow dispersed into freckles of azure and blended into the tone of the universe. Ruby peach bows streaked across the panorama, and then disappeared. For a second, the crowd's hearts dropped, but the suddenly picked up to twice its tempo when the new clashing colours scattered across the blue. With each successive burst, the colour was a chameleon, constantly changing it's surrounding. The liveliness was like a steaming kettle ready to blow. Sonic's heart beat was accelerated, and every chemical in his body was unstable. The electric pulses in the sky vibrated and pounded into his bones with each successive firework. His blood flow finally caught up to his heartbeat.

"Everybody count with me!" Sonic screamed.

"10!" A violet coloured firework burst.

"9!" Then a blue one burst.

"8!" Then a pink.

"7!" Then a yellow.

"6!" Then a flaming red.

"5!" Then a grass green.

"4!" Then a bright white.

"3!" Then a pale orange.

"2!" Then another violet.

"1!"

All burst of fireworks filled the night sky. Chatter was exploding.

"It's a whole new year now, huh?" Tails yelled, competing with the fireworks.

"Yep! Happy New Year, everyone!" Sonic boomed.

Tails beamed.

_Happy New Year. _

**EPILOGUE**

"Phew," Sonic puffed, "I managed to get away from her..."

Yet again, Amy was stalking him endlessly with her menacing hammer.

"SONIC! YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Amy shrieked.

"Oh crap! Wish me luck, guys!"

Sonic chuckled as he dashed off, escaping the wrath of Amy...


End file.
